


Hold me tight and it'll all be better

by Lydiafox



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fix It, Fluff, M/M, but not really, kinda fix it from DP?, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydiafox/pseuds/Lydiafox
Summary: This isn’t Jean. It can’t be.Those thoughts were the only ones circling Kurt’s mind as the X-Men, or what was left of them, faced her. It didn’t feel like the X-Men, not now, not when they were fighting their friend. Their family.Kurt’s yellow eyes focused on the mutants around himself, trying not to make a move. If there was anything he didn’t want, it was seeing Jean or any of the X-Men hurt. The last thing they needed was more casualties after Angel had died.He still didn’t forgive himself for Angel’s death....Or, the one where Kurt decides to save Peter.





	Hold me tight and it'll all be better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swim/gifts).



> Once again, this is for my beautiful girlfriend who I love more than anything on this earth. I tried to leave as many spoilers out since she hasn't seen Dark Phoenix yet. Love you, honey <3.

_This isn’t Jean. It can’t be._

  
Those thoughts were the only ones circling Kurt’s mind as the X-Men, or what was left of them, faced her. It didn’t feel like the X-Men, not now, not when they were fighting their friend. Their family.  
Kurt’s yellow eyes focused on the mutants around himself, trying not to make a move. If there was anything he didn’t want, it was seeing Jean or any of the X-Men hurt. The last thing they needed was more casualties after Angel had died.

  
He still didn’t forgive himself for Angel’s death.

  
...

  
There hadn’t been anything they could do. Jean started the fight and now they had to counter attack her, for their sake, for the sake of humanity. The power growing inside of Jean was stronger than anything else they had ever battled.

  
Kurt didn’t want to fight, staying back and watching to see if anyone needed a quick way out of the battle. “Kurt, when I tell you to get me closer, you get me closer, alright?” The professor said as he nodded back to him. Nothing was going wrong right now; They were handling it, and Jean; Jean seemed to come back to Earth, slowly. Perhaps they could do it, perhaps this could end well, perhaps they could all just go home and laugh it off and ignore it had ever hap-

  
The sharp yell that came from Peter’s mouth as he was tossed to the side by Jean had been enough to break Kurt from his little fantasy. His yellow eyes followed Peter’s body which, for the first time in his life, seemed defenseless. He had always looked up to Peter, after all, the speedster had everything Kurt aspired to be; He was confident, funny, friendly, even heroic. He couldn’t just let him get hurt; He had to save him.

  
Teleporting to hold onto Peter, who was now just like a moving object, had been far harder than he expected, but Kurt could care less. Once teleported, he wrapped his body around that of Peter’s, holding him tightly and squeezing his yellow eyes. They’d survive, he’d make sure of that.  
Kurt rolled onto the ground, feeling the harshness rub against him roughly as he felt the thin layer of fur above his body get mangled as his skin suffered an almost just as bad fate. But he did it for Peter. For once in the short period of time the two had known each other, Kurt knew Peter was left without a quick reaction other than the fact that the silver-haired speedster had wrapped his arms around Kurt’s neck.

  
Had it not been for the situation they were in, Kurt would’ve even blushed.

  
Perhaps he still did.

  
…

  
Peter couldn’t do anything more than look in terror at Kurt’s body; What the speedster had once looked at in awe could only be described now as hurt and broken. “Kurt, shit, fuck—Kurt! Are you okay?!” He yelled, taking the other’s three-fingered hand into his own as he tried not to freak out. The speedster’s brown eyes tried to focus on his face, an almost impossible task as they kept on moving to the other’s body, looking at the blood that was dripping from his wounds.

  
As Kurt smiled softly, his fangs showing, Peter could feel his tears falling from his eyes. “Why are you smiling- Dude, you’re literally bruised, you could’ve died, did you not think of that?! Why didn’t you save yourself-” He kept on yelling, knowing the obvious answer Kurt would give him. That his life was valuable, too, that there was no point in leaving him to die.

  
Picking the Nightcrawler up, Peter ran as fast as he could back to the others, seeing that Jean had left. ‘’Where is she—Where is she?!’’ He yelled, feeling Kurt dozing off slowly in his arms as his eyes followed the others, standing around something. Peter raised his head, trying to see what they were looking at. It couldn’t be…

  
Before their very own eyes laid the body of Raven Darkholme, Charles’ sister, Hank’s lover, but most importantly, Kurt’s mother.

  
The teleporter had lost more in a day than anyone else.

  
…

  
Peter sat next to Kurt in the Mansion, no matter where the other went. His heart didn’t let him tell Kurt the truth about Mystique, tell him the other’s mother was dead, he couldn’t let him suffer that much. Whenever Kurt had asked, Peter brushed him off with ‘’She got hurt, she’s in recovery, Hank said we need to give her space, yada yada’’ or tried to get his attention moved to something else.  
Kurt’s body was full of wounds, wounds that had to be cleaned daily, wounds surrounded by bandages that had to be changed daily. The least Peter could do was save him from the heartbreak that would be telling him Raven was dead.

  
He loved the fuzzy elf too much to see him in even more pain.

  
…

  
‘’You and Kurt have gotten quite close, I noticed.’’ Charles mentioned one day when Peter was eating. ‘’You know, I don’t think I’ve seen Kurt get that close to anyone else, maybe only with-‘’ He stopped himself before he said her name, and Peter knew. Peter knew it hurt Charles too much, much more than anyone else believed it hurt him. ‘’You couldn’t do anything.’’ Peter said in a low tone, even if he knew it wouldn’t help. He hadn’t been there for it, he didn’t know whether Charles really could’ve done something or not. ‘’I could’ve saved her, she could’ve been here today… And we wouldn’t have to hide her death from her very own son.’’ He said, looking at Peter as he poured himself another glass of whisky.

‘’You know it’s for the better if Kurt doesn’t know Raven’s dead. It’ll only hurt him more, especially now.’’ Peter said, watching as Charles’ eyes grew wide. ‘’What, did I do something?’’ He asked, turning around and seeing the blue mutant’s eyes, staring at him in disbelief. ‘’Raven… Raven is dead?’’ He asked, teleporting out of the room. As Peter turned back around to face Charles, he hit his head on the table.

He couldn’t even protect the only other person he truly cared about from the terrible truth.

…

Finding Kurt had been more of a hassle than Peter had expected. He checked everywhere: his room, her grave, the kitchen, any room the speedster knew Kurt tended to hide in. But there was no hope.  
As he walked out into the backyard, suddenly, he saw a blue figure sitting down behind one of the trees. Peter wasted no time running there, looking at the teleporter. ‘’Hey.’’

Kurt’s eyes didn’t look up at him, looking forward as he murmured the smallest ‘’hello’’ back at Peter. The speedster sat down next to him, looking to find a way to apologize. ‘’Peter. You have nothing to be sorry for.’’ Kurt said, as Peter wondered whether the blue elf had been a telepath all along. ‘’You… You only tried to protect me from the truth. Thank you.’’ He said, and then he put his head on Peter’s shoulder, and Peter didn’t know if there was anything else he could say.

So he stood there in silence, next to Kurt, and put his head on the other’s. In a way, this meant more than a thousand words.

…

Their lives never seemed to be the same. Kurt’s body healed, but his fur stopped growing in certain spots, almost as if it was a consequence of his own actions. Peter never let anyone make fun of him, after all, it was the least he could do considering the fact that the other wouldn’t have had any of those had he not tried to save him.

Their hands grew closer together by the day, until eventually they held onto one another. There hadn’t been words, but maybe there didn’t need to be. If something were to happen between them, they’d take it slow.

Perhaps this was just how they healed. Slowly, alongside each other. They were all the other had left and they cherished that.

There was a time when Peter didn’t believe actions were worth more than a thousand words. He hadn’t met Kurt.


End file.
